Blessing or Curse
by thegloryofspring
Summary: God may have decided to take a vacation, but it didn't mean he wasn't paying attention. Slight AU, includes some original characters.
1. act one, the induction

**Hello, one and all! My name is Allie and I will be your friendly neighbourhood author for the duration of this story.**

**So, from my previous stories I'm sure you can tell I'm not very good at updating. I am going to try my utmost to update this consistently because I really want to have a good base for what is going to happen before any new episodes air. This story is going to be ever-so-slightly AU and is going to involve a good many of the characters that have been on the show. It is unlike any story I've had pop into my head before and I'm incredibly excited to see where it takes me. **

**In the beginning, we don't see much of Sam and Dean. Sorry, but it's necessary for the set-up of the story. I hope you guys enjoy it enough to stick with it until the end, whenever that may occur. I would _really_ appreciate feedback because, as I said before, I've never written anything like this. I am setting up this story in a format like a play because "chapters" and "parts" just don't feel _right_ for this story. **

**So, without further ado, here is the induction/introduction for "Blessing or Curse!"**

* * *

_**act one, the induction**_

Different cultures gave different attributes to the Heavenly Host. The names of angels changed from place to place and their stories and pasts varied even more often than their name. Such was the way of humans. If the Host were try to get everything straight, they would have to rewrite most of the history books. Humans got more wrong than they got right.

Here are some truths about angels.

Heaven is more of a hierarchy when it comes to angels than a family. They call each other "brother" or "sister" when on Earth, but few of the angels ever had relationships close to that of earthly siblings. There were notable exceptions, but most angels were no closer than comrades in arms.

One thing that was true when describing angels was the word "multitude." There were more angels than stars in the sky. Not to say that all were of consequence – most were only foot-soldiers in the grand scope of things.

There was no such thing as a "guardian angel." Angels were created to do God's will. Not to mention that angels had more important duties than to watch over humans. Occasionally, an angel was assigned duties to watch over particular humans, but they were orders that were issued only rarely.

Angels were not benevolent creatures. They were warriors. Soldiers. They were the strength of God's will. They did not act beyond their orders. Whenever an angel _did_ act outside of their orders, it was looked down upon by the rest of the Host.

Nearly every angel had the capability of looking into the future. Not many did, however. If it was not part of their duties, they did not bother with the ability. It was difficult. Especially if the angel was trying to see a future that involved choices. They had to account for the choices that the humans would make and try to decide which choice was the most likely.

Despite being less of a family and more of a hierarchy, angels still had family feuds. Oftentimes, the feuds would end in injury or death. Angelic fights were far more violent than human arguments.

Amongst the angels of heaven, there was one particular angel that was vastly different from the others. This angel was thought by humans to be the fifth archangel and was called Saraqael or Sariel, sometimes even Araziel or Azrael. This archangel was one that had always born an affinity for humankind. Azrael was the angel of peaceful death, the angel that had taken Moses.

Humans believe that Sariel was amongst the Fallen.

The humans are wrong.

_This_ is what happened.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts or concerns!**


	2. act one, scene one

**Okay, so here is the next installment where we meet the angel that is _technically_ an original character. For this story to work, I needed to have more angels than those we have met on the show. Sariel is the first angel that we will meet who has not been mentioned on the show. Please take note that in the interest of flow and clarity, I have made the angels "male" unless they have taken a female vessel. So in this chapter, since they are not on Earth, all the angels are spoken of as males. **

**Enjoy! And remember to leave me any thoughts and concerns you might have! Thank you for reading!**_**  


* * *

act one, scene one**_

Our story begins long ago. To angels, it was but the flick of an eye. To humans, it was closer to a century and a half.

It is the day that Sariel the archangel died.

Sariel was aware the he was not like his brethren. He took notice of things. He took notice of humans.

Some of his brothers had accused him of lusting after the children of God. Sariel did not argue, but would not agree either. He was not lusting. He was..._admiring. _

Humans were fascinating creatures. Always changing. Yet, at the same time, never changing. Always _choosing._ Always _feeling._ They were terrible and beautiful and broken creatures.

The archangel had developed a habit between his duties. He would do more than just _watch_ the humans. He would observe and study them. He would look into the future and see what choices lay along their paths. He would push further and further into those future choices, seeing what possibilities lay centuries ahead.

And that is how Sariel stumbled across the men that would be called Dean and Samuel Winchester.

Sariel already knew of the plans Heaven held in store for the brothers. Michael in particular was keeping a keen eye on the humans who would be ancestors to the brothers. Sariel knew of Michael's plan to use the elder brother as a vessel to destroy the fallen Morning Star.

He could not help but think the plan was foolish.

Michael's plan – and it _was_ Michael's plan; Sariel knew that no one but Joshua had spoken to their Father for some time – hinged upon a _choice._ None of the Host appreciated the importance of _choice_ in the human race. Sariel had seen first-hand how one choice could change everything. And Michael's plan was dependent on Dean Winchester one day consenting to be used as a vessel.

The Dean Winchester Sariel had encountered in his visions of the future was not a Dean Winchester that would consent to such a thing.

Sariel was approached by Raphael while the archangel was looking into the future and seeing how the Apocalypse might end. He should have known that his brothers would not stand for his affinity towards humans. He should have known that it would be his downfall.

"It will not happen, Sariel."

Sariel did not pay his brother any heed. "It is not your place to decide what will or will not happen," is all he said in reply. He could feel Raphael's grace bristle in frustration.

"Michael will not fail. He will destroy Lucifer. It was written aeons ago, brother – when Lucifer fell."

"It does not account for humans," he replied lightly. "They still have the power of choice."

He could feel Raphael's anger. Raphael never _had_ been very good at holding his temper. He was drawn into fights far too easily – even if there was no fight to be had. "Details," he said in what a human might have described as a growl. "Michael will not stand for your insolence."

Finally, Sariel turned to his brother. "Michael will not stand for it or _you_ will not stand for it, Raphael?"

Raphael's grace flared in anger. "You should watch what you say, brother."

Sariel did not pay heed to his warning. "Michael is blind," he spat. "He is blinded by vengeance and will pull the Host down with him."

The archangels' graces clashed against each other in one furious and seemingly brief moment. "You speak of _mutiny,_ Sariel."

"It is not mutiny," he replied angrily, his grace roiling about him, "because Michael has lost our Father's way."

"Our Father cares not for _us_ anymore, Sariel. He has time only for those..._humans."_

Sariel's grace flared forward, coming to blows with his brother's. "The humans are more deserving of His time than _this._ This is mere _folly."_

He could feel Raphael's anger increase exponentially. His grace flared outwards furiously and Sariel was forced backwards. "You speak like a _traitor_, Sariel," he murmured dangerously. "You speak of those _animals_ over your own family!"

The archangel only drew himself upright, his grace meeting Raphael's with all the force of a tempest. "Even if all falls in place, the humans still may not consent. Lucifer and Michael's battle is not _fate_, brother."

The grace of both archangels stirred like the earthen oceans. Just as Raphael made to move forward, a voice interrupted the two and ordered them to stop. Raphael immediately shrunk, his grace retreating and folding around himself. "Michael," he murmured.

"Be gone, brother."

Raphael did not hesitate to flee.

The first of the archangels turned to Sariel. "You have been looking into the future again, little brother."

Unlike Raphael, Sariel did not reign in his grace. He pulled back ever so slightly, but the anger and frustration was still clear. "Dean Winchester will never consent, Michael. Your plan will fail."

Michael did not react angrily. When he spoke, his voice was calm. "Raphael says you spend much of your time watching _humans._ Is that true, Sariel?"

Sariel straightened at the question, his grace bristling cautiously in response. "I do," he replied strongly. "They are fascinating creatures."

The elder archangel fixed the younger with a withering and calculated stare. "I can think of few others that have spent as much time watching the humans as you, Saraqael."

His grace bristled at the old name. Angels did not call each other by a name unless given permission. Names held power and for an angel to use a name that had been shed was unheard of. And yet, Michael used Sariel's oldest name – Saraqael. Sariel understood immediately when a blade appeared in Michael's hand.

"Lucifer also spent a great deal of time watching those animals."

Sariel glared, his grace flickering in fear as he refused to concede. "I do not hate the humans as Lucifer does."

When Michael turned to face Sariel again, his grace was churning with barely-contained fury. "You have betrayed us, Saraqael, haven't you?"

The archangel finally moved backwards, away from the now-flaming brand. "I am not in league with Lucifer, brother."

"But you will be. If you are not with us, brother, than you are _against_ us."

And before Sariel could react, the blade was forced through the archangel. Sariel would not have had a chance anyway. He was not an angel built for battle. Not like Michael or Raphael. Michael drew closer to the dying archangel, his grace now flowing in rage and triumph. "You will be counted amongst the Fallen, Saraqael. I will be sure of that."

The blade withdrew and there was a burst of light as Sariel's entity fell before flickering out of existence.

After Sariel's death, Michael kept his word. Only three beings knew the truth of Sariel's death. Most believed Michael when he said their brother had Fallen and joined the ranks of Lucifer. Any who did not believe Michael believed Raphael when he spread the word that Sariel may have joined humans. Both stories were easy enough to believe. None of the angels had ever understood Sariel's love for humanity. None of the Host expected to ever encounter the archangel again.

One hundred and forty-five years was little more than a passing day or the blink of an eye to an angel.

That was how long it was before Sariel was restored.

And this time, he was given orders.


	3. act one, scene two

**All right, here is the next part! And here we come closer to the present. Two things should be noted.**

_**1. **_**Sariel's name is, the best I can gather, SAH-ree-el**

_**2.**_** This story is _slightly_ AU in concerns to Season Five. It _will_ be explained in the next part, but I figured I should inform you.**

**If you can, please leave a review and let me know what you think!**_**

* * *

act one, scene two**_

Our story must now shift to a human by the name of Margaret Barnes. She was a decidedly average young woman. Margaret had grown up in a plain town with a normal family. She had attended church with her family off and on her entire life.

When she graduated high school, Margaret stayed close to home. She went to a nearby college and visited her parents almost every weekend. She did not go to parties, choosing to say in with her friends and hang out or study.

Once she finished four years of college, she started working two jobs just so she had something to do. She rented an apartment with one of her college friends. Margaret spent her days working and simply spending time with her friends.

Margaret had never considered herself unique or special.

She had grown up as normally as a person could. There was nothing incredibly distinct about her. She was not a particularly extroverted person and people would walk by her on the street without a second glance. She worked two very normal jobs – she was a secretary and a waitress.

But there were plans in store for Margaret Barnes.

Margaret's story begins in March.

"Did you hear that?"

The young woman was sitting with her roommate, Lydia, in their sitting room. Lydia Tyler, who was currently working her way through graduate school, was typing away on a paper while Margaret read the newspaper.

Lydia, a lithe and almost pixie-like young woman, looked at Margaret in confusion. "Hear what?"

Margaret paused. She could have sworn that she heard something. It had been a short, high-pitched whine. She blinked and shook her head. "Nothing. Hearing things, I guess."

She was not hearing things, however.

Over the span of four days, Margaret heard the strange sound. Oddly enough, no one else seemed to hear it. On the fifth day, however, Margaret was alone. The high-pitched whine did not fade as it had before. It grew louder and louder until Margaret had to cover her ears from the sound. She had been terrified, absolutely positive that something horrific was about to happen. She was positive that she was going to go deaf at the very least.

Then it was gone.

Margaret started hearing the whispers not long after. It was a voice that only she could hear. One that, for some unknown reason, reminded her of the screeching noise that had nearly deafened her. At first, Margaret forced herself to think nothing of it. She made herself believe that it was only her imagination getting the better of her. There was always a twitching, nervous feeling in the back of her mind, however. A feeling that told her, _"this is real and it isn't going away."_

Then the voice started telling her strange things. Things she could not possibly ignore or brush off. Amongst other things, it told her about the people around her. Things about people that she should not have been able to know. Margaret began to look at everyone with a nagging sense of paranoia. Would the voice tell her something about _that_ person? Would it be something good or bad?

Margaret told no one of the voice for quite some time. The voice told Margaret that it was an angel. An _archangel._

That was when Margaret decided to talk to Lydia.

"Lyd?"

Lydia was working on a paper once again, books spread out around her on the floor and her hair twisted up messily. There were dark circles under her eyes and a large mug of coffee was within her reach. Lydia was working on getting her Master's Degree in Psychology, hoping to focus on children. She grunted in reply, not looking up from her papers.

"I think I'm going crazy."

_This_ made Lydia look up. She frowned up at her friend. "What?"

Margaret sat on the couch nervously. "I think I'm going crazy," she repeated. "I...I keep hearing things."

The young woman looked at her roommate warily. She stood and sat on the far side of the couch, looking at Margaret seriously. "What's wrong, Maggie?"

Margaret bit her lip and her fingers twisted in her lap. "I keep hearing this...voice."

Lydia reacted calmly. Margaret only knew that her roommate was studying to be a psychologist. She did not know that Lydia had a younger brother who had been diagnosed with childhood schizophrenia. "What kind of voice?"

"It...it's a person. Kind of."

"And it's talked to you?" Margaret nodded miserably, refusing to meet her roommate's eye. "What's it said so far?"

Margaret laughed darkly. "It said it was an _archangel,_ Lyddie."

Lydia's eyes widened slightly and she blinked. "And you think it's all in your head?"

She turned and looked at Lydia with an incredulous look. "What else _could_ it be?"

"I don't know," she replied with a shrug, "but I do know that schizophrenia doesn't come out of nowhere. Not this fast. You...you'll just have to wait it out, Maggie. The doctors won't diagnose you unless it lasts for at least six months."

Margaret turned to look at her roommate with wide eyes. _"Six months?"_

Lydia shrugged. "It's just how things are."

"God..." Margaret groaned. "What's _happening_ to me?"

Lydia did not reply.

Margaret did not have to wait six months for an answer. For many weeks, she fell into quite a state. She was not a particularly thin woman, but she could no longer muster the energy to eat. She had never taken particular care about her appearance, but her dark blonde curls grew even lanker than usual. Dark circles began to take up permanent residence under her eyes. The most terrifying thing about the change in her appearance, however, was how her eyes changed. Margaret's eyes had always been her most distinctive feature. They were wide and a very strange shade of blue. More often than not, they appeared more grey than blue. Now, however, they were always dull and blank looking.

Lydia was frantic. Everyday Margaret's condition deteriorated, the young woman was reminded of her own family. Her mother's despair at her brother's disease. Her father's inability to cope. Her own responsibility to care for the boy. She began to skip her classes to drive hours away and speak to specialists, hoping to find someone willing to treat Margaret.

In April, everything changed. The voice was very nearly a constant companion and Margaret was beginning to believe it. The voice told Margaret that it was the archangel Sariel and that it needed Margaret's help.

It told her that she was special. It told her that Sariel had orders that came from God the Father directly. It told her that she needed a vessel, a human body, to complete these orders.

It told her that Margaret was the vessel Sariel needed.

For a long time, Margaret said no. She was starting to believe that Sariel was real, but was not ready to give her life away. She refused to acknowledge Sariel's presence.

It was the twelfth of April when everything changed.

It was late at night and Sariel had been speaking to Margaret. It had been telling her of the Apocalypse and of how nearly ever disaster that was occurring was a result of Lucifer walking the Earth.

Margaret had begged for it to stop. She begged to be left alone. She begged for it all to be over.

The voice told her that Sariel had been given orders and that they _must_ be completed. It told her that Margaret was the only way she would be able to fulfil her orders. It told her that if Sariel could not complete its orders, the world would fall to darkness.

Margaret was at the end of her rope. She could resist no longer. She could no longer deny that Sariel was not just a voice in her head. She could no longer deny that there was something strange about the disasters that were now a daily occurrence.

On April thirteenth, Margaret gave consent.

On April thirteenth, Sariel came to Earth.


End file.
